Sweet Nightmares
by maguigolfred
Summary: Ranma despierta de un indecente sueño con un problema entre sus sábanas. La situación empeora cuando Akane entra a su cuarto para despertarlo como todas las mañanas. ONE SHOT


**Sweet Nightmares**

La acorraló contra la pared de la habitación. No tenía escapatoria. Lo miró suplicante, pero en su rostro no encontró la piedad que buscaba. Presa de la vergüenza desvió su mirada y volvió a rogar.

**-No sé, si esto es correcto Ranma-** amagó al roce de su piel, se veía tan indefensa y eso lo excitaba más.

No cabía la posibilidad de la moral o la ética en ese momento, no sabía si estaba bien o mal pero poco le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era inundarse de su esencia, el calor que sentía parecía agotar el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Era denso, muy denso el ambiente. Tenía que poseerla. Sentía ese calor subir de forma rígida en una zona específica de su anatomía. Ella había bajado la guardia. Aprovechó la oportunidad y se abalanzó con desesperación cayendo los dos al piso impaciente. Mejor, más campo de acción. Comenzó a lamerla mientras ella temblaba y empezaba a gemir. El gemido se hacía paulatinamente más sonoro y de susurro se transformó en una súplica que llevaba su nombre en una melodía bien audible.

**-RANMAA-** el último grito lo despertó. Otra vez ese sueño. Más que un sueño parecía una pesadilla. Claro que mientras transcurría era muy placentera, pero al despertar un dolor acumulado en la zona de su excitación era acompañado por el sentimiento de culpa. Por qué era tan perverso en sus sueños y mantenía una actitud de dominio hacia su adorada prometida. Le encantaba, pero si algo no era Akane era ser sumisa.

Se miró con curiosidad su entrepierna descubriendo las sábanas y dejando ver una notoria montaña en sus boxers. Justo en ese instante entró la nombrada prometida encontrándolo en terrible e injustificable escena. Quedaron ambos petrificados por segundos que parecieron eternos. Él maldecía por confundir el grito despertador de Akane con el grito de placer de la Akane de sus sueños. Era evidente que hacía rato que ésta lo estaba llamando desde la puerta de su habitación para desayunar e ir al colegio. Sin más posibilidades de sonrojos en la cara de la joven e inocente espectadora y sin posibilidad de desviar la mirada atinó a cubrirse el rostro, para seguidamente rotar su cuerpo y darle la espalda a la bochornosa escena.

**-L-Lo siento…-** dijo como pudo y salió lo más rápido que le dieron las piernas.

**-Akaneee no es lo que parece…-** Ranma sintió querer morir. _**"Sí es lo que parece"**_ por primera vez, no era del todo un malentendido.

Después de arreglarse y echarse algunos baldazos de agua fría seguidos de uno de agua caliente, juntó fuerzas para poder enfrentar a la dueña de sus sueños en el desayuno. Ella no estaba en un mejor estado que él. No cruzaron ni miradas ni palabras ni nada. Trataron de ser imperceptibles e incluso comían de forma apacible. Lo cual, levantó más sospechas de las esperadas. La primera en empezar fue Nabiki.

**-¿Qué pasó? ¿Hubo un encuentro romántico entre los prometidos por la mañana?-** su tono mordaz era más que evidente. Quería generar incomodidad en sus interlocutores.

**-CÁLLATE NABIKI NO NOS PASA NADA-** fueron las palabras sincronizadas de ambos jóvenes que prometían un sangriento desenlace para todo aquel indeseable que osase descubrir el incidente de la mañana.

Sólo con eso complementado con sus miradas psicópatas bastó para que reinara la paz y la armonía que extrañamente se encontraba en el Dojo Tendo. Era más que obvio que algo había sucedido, pero nadie iba a interponer su integridad física por su curiosidad. Los jóvenes sintieron tranquilidad ante este hecho. Quizás deberían utilizar esa maniobra más seguido.

Minutos después. Se encontraban una peli azul por la vereda y un peli negro de trenza sobre la valla yendo hacia el colegio. Normalmente la escena iría acompañada de burlas, golpes, insultos y sinónimos afines a ellos. Pero ambos estaban más que incómodos como para dirigirse la palabra. El que tenía urgencia en aclarar las cosas era Ranma, y por eso fue el primero en hablar.

**-Oye… Akane… Con respecto a lo de esta mañana yo- **decía vagamente intentando armar con coherencia la oración.

**-No hay nada que explicar Ranma. No debí entrar sin que me dijeras que podía hacerlo-** sentía que iba a morir de la vergüenza, ni siquiera pudo mirarlo a los ojos después de eso.

**-No, bueno, lo que pasa es que tuve un sueño-** él sentía que le debía una explicación de todas maneras.

**-Sí, lo sé. Es normal tener ese tipo de sueños-** la naturalidad y comprensión con la que su prometida respondió llamaron su atención.

**-¿Entonces, tú también tienes esos sueños?-** de pronto esa curiosidad motivó a su cuerpo hasta quedar en frente de ella e impedirle su paso, al mismo tiempo de obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

**-B-bueno, sí claro, a veces-** trató de esquivar inútilmente el tema y sus ojos azules que la fueron acorralando contra la valla.

**-Y dime… ¿Quién es el protagonista de tus sueños?-** se acercaba a ella de una forma peligrosa al igual que inconsciente. Su cuerpo trabajaba por separado a su cerebro, y sus ganas de saber quién era el afortunado que tomaba oníricamente a su prometida le carcomían el alma. En alguna parte de su ser brillaba la esperanza de que fuera él el dueño de sus deseos más íntimos.

**-B-bueno yo… eh…-** lo nervios de Akane se acrecentaban a la vez que su descoordinada respiración se hacía evidente a causa de la cercanía del muchacho que tanto le gustaba. Comenzó a mirar hacia los lados y de repente**- ¡Shamploo!-**

**-¡¿Qué?! Estás bromeando ¿verdad?- **la miró entre enojado y decepcionado.

**-¡No, no, Shamploo!-** ella quiso explicarse mejor señalándole a Ranma la proximidad de la joven de cabellos púpuras.

Ranma volteó el rostro y así era, Shampoo venía rápidamente en su dirección con su típica bicicleta apuntando directamente a su cabeza. Resolvió al instante tomar a Akane en brazos y salir brincando a toda velocidad del lugar dejando a una confundida china.

**-¿Airen?-**

**-Oye, Ranma ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso?-** decía en sus brazos mientras él seguía escapando.

**-Obviamente porque no quiero una bici incrustada en el cráneo ni tampoco la misma escena que se repite todos los días con la pesada de Shampoo-**

**-Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿yo qué tengo que ver?-** decía cada vez más impaciente.

**-Mmm… todavía no terminamos de hablar-**

**-¡Oye! ¡Te pasaste la escuela!- **miraba volteando hacia la dirección de dicho establecimiento preocupada.

**-Te dije que no terminamos de hablar-** cortó en seco seriamente.

Al parecer la curiosidad inicial se transformó en algo más, dando paso a un Ranma más impaciente e impetuoso. Faltaría a la escuela si eso era necesario. Pero necesitaba saber con quién soñaba Akane, y eso no podría averiguarlo cerca del nido de dementes de la ciudad de Nerima, así que tendrían que alejarse un poco a las montañas pensó. Luego de más de media hora, la bajó de sus brazos en un claro del bosque.

**-Uff…-** Akane comenzó a estirar sus entumecidas piernas con una expresión de total cansancio.

Estaba acostumbrada a que cosas raras le sucedieran todos los días y ya no se sorprendía casi con nada. Siempre terminaba en lo mismo, una situación inconclusa entre ellos, algún malentendido, alguna oportunidad de acercamiento que él no aprovechaba por temor y ella tampoco hacía nada. Decidió pasar de largo de esos temas, se interesaría en sus estudios, en las artes marciales, en sus amigas y en sus hobbies. No en chicos. No en Ranma. A menos que él tomara la iniciativa ella no interferiría a favor de la suerte o sus ilusiones quedarían hechas añicos como siempre. Tomó esa determinación que marcó visiblemente su semblante o por lo menos ese cambio era percibido por Ranma. Y esto causaba un efecto adverso. No lo repelía, lo acercaba más como si tuviera un imán y su objeto de atracción era ella y el deseo que le generaba al ser intangible. Claro está, que todo esto estaba implícito en formulaciones que la mente de Ranma diseñaba para tenderle trampas y que se transmitían a su inconsciente en forma de manifestaciones oníricas, ergo, los sueños con su fruto prohibido: Akane.

**-Dime con quién sueñas-** sonó a una orden más que a una pregunta. Y nuevamente comenzó a avanzar hacia ella de forma dominante, como solía hacerlo en sus sueños.

**-¿Por qué?-** dijo ignorando su tono posesivo, ¿quién se creía él para hacerle esos planteos?

**- Porque te lo estoy pidiendo-** y otra vez, su voz sonaba demandante más que suplicante, continuando con la intimidación física cortando sus distancias y poniéndola contra un árbol.

**-Dime tú con quién sueñas y tal vez te lo diga- **no sonaba justo que se lo exigiera sin obtener nada a cambio.

**-¿Será que acaso te intereso?- **sonando arrogante aunque internamente fue más una pregunta llena de desesperación.

Akane rodó los ojos aburrida de que siempre eluda cualquier tema usándola a ella para cubrir su propia vergüenza. Hacía ya tiempo que sabía que él utilizaba insultos o mentía ante situaciones sólo para escapar intacto y salvar su orgullo. Y le comenzó a parecer ridículo, algunos dirían que estaba madurando. Él percibió esta actitud de ella y sintió pánico. ¿Y si se había cansado de que fuera un arrogante?

**-Yo te diré con quién sueño, pero por favor dímelo tú también-** ahora sí comenzaba a sonar como una súplica, lo cual la divirtió bastante, pero no lo demostró para no herir la susceptibilidad del chico.

**-Está bien, te lo diré-** a Ranma se le formó un nudo en la garganta, lo que le dijera podría cambiar su relación**- pero…-** entonces él comenzó a sudar del pánico**- tienes que prometer que sea cual sea la respuesta no dejaremos de hablarnos-** esto terminó de helarle la sangre, ella también se estaba arriesgando y todo para saciar su curiosidad.

**-Las veces que he tenido ese tipo de sueños-** volvió a hacer una pausa**- siempre sueño con la misma persona-** otro silencio sepulcral**- y esa persona es…-**

**-¡Por dios, Akane dilo ya!-** comenzó a desesperarse.

**-Eres tú Ranma- **

Odió que la presionara de esa forma, siempre la presionaba y no recibía nada a cambio. Y esta vez no fue la excepción, él no decía nada, quedó petrificado. Y ella lo interpretó de forma negativa y nuevamente se sintió idiota por caer en el juego de tire y afloje que tanto le molestaba y que se había prometido no volver a jugar. Contuvo las lágrimas y salvó el orgullo que le quedaba intentando escapar de aquel lugar. Ranma torpemente tomó su mano para jalarla veloz hacia su cuerpo y enrollarla en un cálido abrazo. Un abrazo desesperado y agradecido. Protector y posesivo. Y ella que hacía mucho que no se lo permitía se dio el lujo de sorprenderse, y de forma muy grata. Una ola de sensaciones la inundaron desde su estómago hasta su nuca. Él no aflojaba el agarre, y justo cuando fue totalmente consciente de ello le correspondió llevando sus pequeñas manos a su varonil espalda.

**-Akane yo también sueño contigo-**

Y justo cuando no esperaba nada más esa respuesta la atacó nuevamente por sorpresa rompiendo la estabilidad de sus rodillas. Por suerte, él la estaba sosteniendo. Hábilmente se las ingenió para sentarse en el suelo con ella en brazos como si fuera una niña. Lo cual los obligó a mirarse a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban, y no le mentían. De pronto comenzó a reír muy bajito como si se guardara una broma sólo para ella, generando curiosidad en el único espectador.

**-¿De qué te ríes?-**

**-Cuando te dije que soñaba siempre con la misma persona, no era del todo cierto…-** Ranma palideció más de lo debido.

**-¿Q-qué?... ¿Con quién más?-** sonaba notablemente herido, cada palabra fue pronunciada con decepción en su voz.

**-Con Ranko…-** un sonrojo vivo delataba la picardía de su mirada.

A Ranma le volvió el alma al cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? Engañándolo así. Había comenzado a planear el asesinato del chico cerdo, del idiota de Kuno, y resultaba ser que la otra "persona" era él mismo ¡Pero qué susto! La miró atontado. Su mente rápidamente desvarió, con su imaginación en el sueño pervertido que pudo llegar a tener su hermosa prometida con su versión femenina. Que atrevida resultó ser Akane, como le gustaba que fuera así. Empezó a sentir calor en su zona erógena sin proponérselo. Cosa que fue notada por la peli azul, quien observaba atentamente las deformaciones en el rostro de un libidinoso Ranma.

**-Ranma…- **

**-¿Qué?-** la miró todavía embobado.

**-Siento tu erección en mi trasero, es un poco incómodo-** la miró casi sin comprender la liviandad con la que le habló.

Rápidamente cambió de posición y la acostó en el piso poniéndose sobre ella actuando bajo sus impulsos. Comenzó a presionar sus cuerpos obteniendo un leve y grato gemido por parte de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tomar sus labios. Primero chocó su boca cerrada sobre la de ella, pero los jugosos labios le correspondieron mostrándole cómo jugar con sus lenguas. Dándole paso a un montón de nuevas sensaciones que nunca antes ansió conocer. Se acostumbró acompasándose a un ritmo adecuado, disfrutando más el ritual de sus bocas. Que hermoso placer acababa de descubrir, pero ahora quería más y llevó de paseo su lengua recorriendo el cuello desnudo y níveo de ella. Sus manos no se quedaron atrás, que por su parte realizaban un viaje por zonas más australes. Las caderas que en sus fantasías siempre invocaba con desesperación se hacían presentes aquí también. La tomaba con tanta fuerza que Akane pensó que le marcaría la piel, era un animal salvaje que necesitaba saciar su sed. Y ella empezó a temer, no sabía si estaba preparada para lo que estaba sucediendo y menos en un bosque. Por primera vez la asaltó su consciencia, ¿qué era lo que estaban haciendo exactamente? El pareció responder a sus pensamientos cuando arrancó sin control los primeros botones de su uniforme. Lo miró atónita y paralizada del miedo.

**-Oye… Ranma, ¿no crees que estemos yendo demasiado rápido? Digo, estamos en el medio de un bosque…-**

**-¿Tienes miedo?-** su mirada la hizo sonrojar aún más si eso era posible.

**-No-** quiso demostrar seguridad.

**-Entonces, sigamos-**

Dicho esto retomó su tarea en el ahora escotado uniforme de la chica. Se arrepintió de querer hacerse la valiente. ¿Quién lo mandaba a su orgullo a hablar? Decidió dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que su prometido le brindaba. Y nuevamente perdió la razón. Mientras tanto él había logrado deshacerse del agarre de la prenda dejándola con un sugerente sostén de encaje blanco a la vista. Un deleite para sus ojos. Ella sólo sintió pudor a que él viera su cuerpo semidesnudo tratando de taparse inútilmente con las manos.

**-Te ves hermosa-** sus ojos confirmaron sus palabras y pareció darle el valor suficiente para sacar las pudorosas manos de la zona admirada.

Se dejó mimar sin limitaciones decidió soltar las riendas y que él tome todo el control sobre su cuerpo, confiaba en él. Logro quitarle la prenda que lo privaba de la tierna piel virginal de su prometida y aprovechó para deshacerse de la falda también. Ahora sólo la vestían unas braguitas también blancas. Esa visión perfecta la grabaría en su mente como un recuerdo fotográfico del mejor momento de su vida. Sus manos jugaron con cada uno de sus senos, acariciando grácilmente sus pezones y completando la caricia con círculos de su lengua. Ahora sí se oía la melodía salir de su boca. Estaba excitada y le respondía a través de hermosos gemidos que a él también le aumentaban el calor corporal. Decidió deslizar una mano hacia su intimidad escondida por las bragas. Suave y gentil masajeó la zona erógena femenina. Sintió la humedad que lo lleno de satisfacción. La estaba complaciendo, lo cual era su principal objetivo. Las bragas descendieron lentamente dejándola ahora completamente desnuda y a su merced. Se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar la imagen que cientos de veces había soñado admirar con su consentimiento. Simplemente bella. Volvió a estimular su zona húmeda para prepararla, ella tenía que disfrutar el momento al igual que él.

Se sentía frágil y fuerte a la vez, decidió tomar un poco de acción, y le abrió la camisa china a su prometido. Lo cual, lo tomó por sorpresa. Acarició sus fuertes brazos y siguió por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. Él se estremeció. Su estado no duraría mucho más si lo tocaba con caricias tan certeras. Lo tocaba con maestría aun siendo inexperta. Hasta que sus manos fueron a parar al nudo de su pantalón, hábilmente lo deshizo más rápido de lo que él hubiera logrado. Y dejó salir al miembro erecto de su encierro. Gentilmente acarició de arriba abajo y observo las expresiones de placer en el rostro de Ranma. Tomó con más decisión el miembro con las dos manos para que el contacto fuera más placentero, haciendo que se le escapara un gemido ahogado y grave. Tenía que consumar su pasión antes que la fogosidad lo desbordara y acabara antes de penetrarla. Entonces volvió a tomar el control, apartando sus manos delicadamente y abriendo sus piernas un poco más dio paso a su miembro de forma pausada hacia ella sin dejar de mantener el contacto visual. Esperando a la más mínima señal de desaprobación por parte de ella para cancelar la misión. Lo cual no sucedió, poco a poco se fue introduciendo al igual que las uñas de ella en su espalda. Un pequeño precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Nada se podía comparar a la sensación de placer que sintió en el momento de poseerla. Aumento paulatinamente su ritmo esperando a que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación. Ella lo estrechó un poco más indicándole que aumentara las embestidas. Arqueó su espalda como síntoma de placer, ella también lo disfrutaba tanto como él. Una conexión surgió entre ellos dos. Pronto iba a acabar, aguanto lo más que pudo pero ella lo excitaba mucho. La velocidad de las embestidas se había hecho desenfrenada y cuando se empezaron a entumecer sus cuerpos bajo el ritmo para sentirse más adentro de ella, entonces acabó. Una descarga eléctrica hizo que se terminaran de acalambrar para luego liberar toda la tensión sexual en el clímax. Se recostó exhausto junto a ella, cubriéndola con un brazo. La besó en los labios pero esta vez fue despacio y con ternura.

**-Te amo Akane-**

**-Yo también te amo Ranma-** respondió a su mirada con una sonrisa, segundos después agrego**- Ranma…-**

**-¿Mmh?-**

**-Tengo frío-** él la cubrió con su camisa china y se quedaron así hasta recuperar las ganas y las energías para levantarse nuevamente.

**Fin**


End file.
